


Ranger's Apprentice Short Because I'm Bored and I Read the First Book Last Night

by orphan_account



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Book 1 - Ranger's Apprentice: The Ruins of Gorlan, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, What Have I Done, Will was terrified, after the boar hunt, literally what is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just read the first book last night. Is Halt/Will a thing? I feel like it should be a thing. Then again, I'm a little bit sleep deprived. That ^ is what ensued because of my tiredness. I might write more stuff later. IDK. Ignore this. I ramble sometimes.</p></blockquote>





	Ranger's Apprentice Short Because I'm Bored and I Read the First Book Last Night

Halt was not often caught by surprise, but he hadn't been expecting the second wild boar. Nor had he been expecting for it to charge his apprentice, Will, and the other apprentice of Rodney, Horace. The older Ranger's heart leaped to his throat as he swung up on Abelard. In the matter of a few seconds, Horace was sprawled on the ground, Will's bow was no longer in hand, and the boy was just crouched in front of the charging boar with the knife held out in front of him. An arrow was slipped quickly out of the quiver on his back. Just as the boar was about to kill his young apprentice, Halt fired the arrow from his longbow.

It pierced the thick hide of the animal, just behind the left shoulder like he had told Will to aim for. The massive animal reared up mid stride in agony, and keeled over dead in the snow. As soon as the body thumped into the snow, Halt reigned Abelard in and slid off, throwing himself at the younger boy.

Instantly, Will's face buried itself in his shoulder and sobs racked the boy's body. Halt's strong arms wrapped around the boy's back after slipping the knife from his grasp.

"What on earth were you planning on doing with that?" Halt asked gently.

All he got in reply was a muffled sob. Halt continued holding the boy tightly until the sobbing subsided. Wordlessly, he pulled Will's hood up to cover the boy's face and helped him to his feet.

"It's over now," Halt told him gently.

The elder Ranger made his way over to Baron Arald and quietly asked for their leave. The Baron nodded quietly and Halt grabbed the reigns of Tug and Abelard.

"Come along, Will," Halt called.

It took a little effort to lift the boy up into the saddle of the smaller horse. After making sure Will wouldn't fall out of his saddle, Halt swung up on Abelard. It wouldn't be a far ride to the cabin, and then Halt could really make sure Will was okay. The boar attack has rattled him, that much was obvious.

The cabin came into view and Halt helped Will off of Tug. The boy could have done it on his own, but he was still too shocked to be properly aware of what was going on. The reigns of both horses were left untied since neither horse would leave. Halt ushered Will inside the cabin, shutting the door firmly behind them against the cold.

"Sit down," Halt told the boy as he moved over to the fire place.

Again, for the second time that day, the older Ranger was surprised. The boy's arms had wrapped around his waist and Will was pressed against his back. Halt didn't move for a long moment, simply letting the boy have his moment.

"Thank you," Will whispered.

Halt gently pulled himself out of the boy's grasp and turned around.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Will."

The boy's hands gripped the front of Halt's cloak and the older man paused. The air around them seemed heavy with the silence that had fallen after Will gripped the front of his cloak. Given that both were close to the same height, Halt could clearly see the longing expression beneath Will's hood.

There was a moment of confusion for Halt while he tried to figure out if that expression meant anything. Before he could come to a conclusion, Will was leaning forward and pressing his lips against his. Instantly, Halt stiffened at the contact because he hadn't been expecting that. It was a clumsy attempt at a kiss and when Will pulled away, Halt chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry. I...Halt-"

"Was that your first kiss?" Halt interrupted, amusement sparking in his eyes as he pushed the hood of his cloak back.

Will nodded sheepishly, cheeks burning bright red. Halt simply turned around and tossed some logs into the fireplace. He crouched down to strike the flint and steel together, quickly lighting a fire. Once that was done, he turned back around to see Will still standing there. The older Ranger leaned in and kissed him once before continuing on to the kitchen.

"Wash up. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

**Author's Note:**

> I just read the first book last night. Is Halt/Will a thing? I feel like it should be a thing. Then again, I'm a little bit sleep deprived. That ^ is what ensued because of my tiredness. I might write more stuff later. IDK. Ignore this. I ramble sometimes.


End file.
